Saraba Aikatsu!: The Last Stage of Fate
is the last movie adaptation of Aikatsu! anime series. The movie is set to premiere in theaters across Japan on October 2017. The film is billed as the and serves as the finale to the Aikatsu! series. Story Now you will see more of The Starlight Queen's Secret From Hokkaido to Kyushu-Okinawa, after traveling and performing in all 47 prefectures, Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper will have their last spotlight. Plus Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Yū Hattori, and Matsuri Hasegawa will also appear! Other members of Starlight School, and the idols of Dream Academy will also appear! What kind of stage will this movie reveal? After the Starlight Queen Cup coronation, Akari and her friends will have their last stage. But when trouble rises in and around Starlight Academy and Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper are missing in action, it's up to STAR☆ANIS to set things right! Then after STAR☆ANIS's reunion live, Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper will once again have a collaboration stage under the name of "AIKATSU☆STARS!". Songs, drama, thrills, laughs, and tears! The greatest, hottest and final stage of Aikatsu! finally begins! Japanese 今明らかになる スターライトクイーンの謎 北海道から九州・沖縄まで、旅行や国内の全47都道府県で実施した、 「ルミナス」と「バニラチリペッパー」、最後の花道。 さらに「藤原みやび」、「栗栖ここね」、「服部ユウ」、そして「長谷川まつり」ももちろん登場! スターライト学園のほか、ドリームアカデミーのアイドルたちも総出演します! スターライトクイーンカップで即位した、あかりたちのアイカツ最終段階になる。 しかし、不具合をスターライト学園とその周辺上昇すると、さらに「ルミナス」と「バチペ」の作用で欠落した、それは「STAR☆ANIS」物事を正しく設定する次第！ そして、レユニオンライブは後、「ルミナス」と「バチペ」は、一つの「AIKATSU☆STARS!」の名前に、もう一度コラボステージを放て！ 歌あり, ドラマあり, スリルあり, 笑いあり, 涙あり！ アイカツ！最大最後にアツいのステージが、 いよいよはじまります！ Synopsis Before the actual start, we have an introduction to the hit Nintendo 3DS Game: Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage!, then without further due, announcing the beginning of Saraba Aikatsu!: The Last Stage of Fate. The Movie starts with Mister S planning on world domination. Meanwhile at Moonlight Hotel, Mizuki meets up with the others for a secret talk. Three days later, a special stage for Ichigo and her friends has been set up by Mister S who thought that is was a special stage celebrating the coronation of Akari as the new Starlight Queen. They are so excited as they get inside the Star Rise Stadium. After the concert, it turns out that it was a stage for the capture of all members of STAR☆ANIS. As a result, they are sent to Kumamoto for a big talk. Suddenly, Akari and her friends arrive in the White Guest House, where a surprise party is held. With only, Sumire and the others there, Akari was worried where the rest are. Hinaki says that they are kidnapped my the ludicrous Mister S, who then catches them by the sack with the help of his henchmen. With all three members of Luminas captured, Mister S's next target is Vanilla Chili Pepper, who are in Fukui for shooting of their first film, and finally, Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko and THUNDERBOLTϟ, based on the local idols of the Kansai region. Mister S then asks the satellite to plant detonators in most cities of Japan to destroy the Earth, and to a great extent, the world of Aikatsu! as we know it. Mister S, then announces that the bombs will explode in three days time so STAR☆ANIS will have to sing their signature song one last time to save the world. Their voices are resonating all over the world, as the sound begins to weaken the bombs' energy to explode. And after STAR☆ANIS saved the world, Mister S is arrested for crimes against humanity. Headmistress Orihime returns to Starlight to announce the merger of Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper under the name of AIKATSU☆STARS!, which made them happier than ever. So happy, they will be happy to have everyone in the world seeing them singing Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) on stage for another time! Afterwards, everyone celebrated the success backstage, including Mizuki. Akari and five of her friends are leading the celebration. Everyone then holds hands to celebrate one last time. This time, for good. The ending medley then cuts in, and we see 8-bit versions of stages and all the characters, with some bonus outfits in 8-bit form. After the ending, Akari, Sumire, Hinaki, Juri, Rin and Madoka stood on the stage, thanked the audience for supporting their Idol activities over the last five years and said that someday they will have more and more Aikatsu! Meanwhile, in jail, Mister S vows that he will seek revenge for the idols and their supporters one day. Finally, an announcement is made: Farewell, Aikatsu! Quotes *Mister S: すべてが終わり,再び始まる。Everything will end, and then begin once more. *Orihime: スターライト学園を、まだ、世界を救って。Protect Starlight Academy, no, the world. *Ichigo: これ以上,私たちはすぐに歌うことができなったら、世界は、あと3日で終わりだ！At this rate, if we cant sing our song soon, the world will end in three days! *Akari: え? 「AIKATSU☆STARS!」が形成？楽しみ！Eh? "AIKATSU☆STARS!" is formed? We can't wait! Post-ending *'Akari Ōzora': Everyone! For supporting our Idol activities this far, Truly... *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Thank you! *'Sumire Hikami': We're all excited to see what new encounters await us in the future! *'Hinaki Shinjō': We've received all your warm thoughts then and now! *'Rin Kurosawa': Thanks to you, we're all persevered to the end! *'Madoka Amahane': From now on, don't forget us and we won't forget you guys either! *'Juri Kurebayashi': Everyone, hasta algún día! In other words, we shall meet again somewhere. *'Akari Ōzora': Alright, here we go! One, two... *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Wait a minute! *'Akari Ōzora': Eh? Miyabi-chan? *'Sumire Hikami': Kokone-chan, too. *'Kokone Kurisu/Miyabi Fujiwara' Yes! We're Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko! See you soon! *'Akari Ōzora': Alright, one more time! One, two... *'Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin': Aikatsu... Dash! Bye-bye! *'Akari Ōzora': (laughs) *'Sumire Hikami': See you soon. *'Hinaki Shinjō': See ya! *'Juri Kurebayashi': Gracias! *'Rin Kurosawa': Thank you! *'Madoka Amahane': In other words, thank you very much! Staffs *'Original Creator・Planning': BN Pictures *'Original Concept': Bandai *'Chief Director': Ryuichi Kimura *'Director': Yūichirō Yano *'Screenplay': Yōichi Katō *'Storyboard': Yūichirō Yano, Nobuhiro Kondō *'Story Director': Keiko Oyamada, Osamu Kamei, Kei Baba *'Character Design': Hiroko Yaguchi *'Assistant Director': Keiko Oyamada *'Art Director': Yūji Ōnuki *'Color Design': Masumi Ōtsuka *'Cinematography': Hiroshi Ōgami *'CG Director': Shin Kitada, Kenya Taniguchi, Hiroyuki Kusama *'Editing': Yoshihiro Kasahara *'Sound Director': Hiromi Kikuta *'Sound Effect': Kenji Oyama *'Music': MONACA *'Animation Production Assistance': Toei Animation *'Animation Production': BN Pictures *'Production': "Saraba Aikatsu!" Production Committee *'Distribution': Toei *©2017 BNP/BANDAI/TOEI, SARABA AIKATSU Cast (by Order of Appearance) *Ichigo Hoshimiya - Sumire Morohoshi *Aoi Kiriya - Azusa Tadokoro *Ran Shibuki - Ayaka Ōhashi *Otome Arisugawa - Tomoyo Kurosawa *Yurika Tōdō - Manami Numakura *Sakura Kitaōji - Yasuno Kiyono *Kaede Ichinose - Yuna Mimura *Akari Ōzora - Shino Shimoji *Orihime Mitsuishi - Kaya Matsutani *Mizuki Kanzaki - Minako Kotobuki *Sumire Hikami - Yū Wakui *Hinaki Shinjō - Yui Ishikawa *Juri Kurebayashi - Aya Saitō *Rin Kurosawa - Yūki Takada *Madoka Amahane - Chihiro Kawakami *Miyabi Fujiwara - Akira Sekine *Kokone Kurisu - Kanae Itō *Johnny Bepp - Makoto Yasamura *Sunny - Kousuke Toriumi *Mister S - Ryōtarō Okiayu *Raichi Hoshimiya - Asami Seto *Ringo Hoshimiya - Mamiko Noto *Shion Kamiya - Asami Seto *Yū Hattori - Haruka Terui *Matsuri Hasegawa - Asami Seto *Naoto Suzukawa - Toshiyuki Toyonaga *Kanon - Ayumi Fujimura *Asuka Amahane - Kikuko Inoue *Makina - Satsuki Yukino *Nono Daichi - Kotori Koiwai *Lisa Shirakaba - Sanae Fuku *Yayoi Hanawa - TBA *Minami Hateruma - TBA *Nina Dōjima - TBA *Kirito Arahira - Mitsuru Matsuoka *Kanna Hashimoto - Kanna Hashimoto (Rev. from DVL) *Tsubasa Sena - Atsushi Tamaru *Honoka Tsukikage - Makoto Yasamura *Mikuru Natsuki - Aya Suzaki *Hikari Minowa - Satomi Moriya *Seira Otoshiro - Kaori Ishihara *Kī Saegusa - Chuna *Sora Kazesawa - Minami Takahashi *Maria Himesato - Misako Tomioka *Tiara Yumesaki - Aya Endo Featured Songs *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *W *Love Like Caramelize *Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) Trivia *The movie takes place after the during and after events of Episodes 201 to 203. *STAR☆ANIS will sing together for the last time. *Mister S makes his first and only movie appearance. *This movie is to commemorate the series' fifth anniversary. *Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper merge to form AIKATSU☆STARS! for the final time in the anime. Category:Movie Category:Fan Series episodes